


Мы были чемпионами

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: И снова баскетбол их сводит.





	Мы были чемпионами

Начинается все, как и обычно — с мысли.  
В один из самых обычных летних дней приходит мысль, которая переворачивает жизнь Куроко вверх дном, выбивает почву и заставляет задыхаться воздухом, которого становится вдруг очень мало.  
В высокие окна стучится обложной дождь, а здесь, в одном из залов спортивного комплекса Тоямы, играют в баскетбол две команды полицейских из разных отделений. Аомине широко улыбается (не ухмыляется), когда обходит двойную опеку, и под самым кольцом пасует сокоманднику, который стоит открытым в трехочковой зоне. Пас мощный — Куроко сам раскрыл ему секрет некоторых бросков. Не то чтобы Аомине в этом нуждался, но техника Куроко в исполнении Аомине — опасное оружие. Куроко со своего места слышит, с какой силой ударяется мяч о раскрытые ладони. Бросок. Мяч с шелестом ныряет в сетку. Красивая комбинация. Зрители аплодируют. Их немного — зал не рассчитан на большие чемпионаты. Всего два ряда скамеек, на которых сейчас около двух десятков человек — сотрудники и друзья игроков.  
Аомине дает пять снайперу, оборачивается к Куроко, обдавая мощным зарядом радости, и показывает большой палец.  
Куроко улыбается одними уголками губ, а в голове взрывается ядерным грибом мысль: «Как же я его люблю». Пронизывает до последней клеточки, расщепляя атомы и соединяя их снова в одного целого Куроко Тецую, который наконец понимает, насколько серьезно попал.  
Мысль не новая. Куроко безнадежно влюблен в Аомине — еще со средней школы. Но в то время он и сам не подозревал, что влюблен. А во время старшей школы и обучения в педагогическом колледже любовь была не настолько сильна, чтобы обращать на нее внимание. По крайней мере, до сих пор Куроко был уверен, что вполне можно жить с этим.  
Но, в один момент, все меняется.  
В голове пустота, а в груди полыхают тысячи новорожденных солнц. Команда противников выбрасывает мяч, начиная контратаку, Аомине убегает на противоположный конец площадки, а Куроко следит за его маневрами и обреченно вздыхает. Уже недостаточно просто любить, недостаточно быть рядом, недостаточно радоваться успехам Аомине, недостаточно играть с ним в баскетбол. Той дружбы, которая у них есть, так мало. Непомерной силы жадность просыпается и требует больше, больше, больше.  
Куроко не знает, что с ней делать. Только сожалеет, что прежней жизни настал конец.  
После игры он хочет сразу пойти домой, но Аомине не слушает его и тащит в ресторан индийской кухни отметить с коллегами победу. Аомине делает так всегда (игнорирует протесты), Куроко только для порядка сопротивляется. Поэтому сейчас он шагает следом, не пытаясь стряхнуть ладонь Аомине со своей.  
Куроко не очень любит острые и жирные блюда. Он почти ничего не ест (только если не успевает увернуться от Аомине и его попыток накормить), налегает на масала-чай и в конце концов под предлогом туалета уходит из ресторана, побродить вдоль реки. Дождь теплый, Куроко делает большой крюк, чтобы сесть на метро, и едет домой.  
Дома родители смотрят на промокшего сына с легким удивлением. Им следует знать, делает себе мысленную пометку Куроко.

 

Два дня спустя он бредёт поздним вечером от станции Тояма к квартире Аомине. Вереницы машин скользят на периферии зрения. Но за шумом мыслей не слышно ничего.   
Не забыть бы найти запись игр «Кливленд Кавальерс» за девяносто четвертый. На форуме говорили, в матче против «Тимберволфс» игрок использовал обводку-пас, которую потом никто не смог повторить. Родители ведь хотели поехать в Америку на Рождество. Киеши-семпай обещал им экскурсию. Захотят ли они теперь? Этот перекресток выглядит ночью совсем не так. Куроко обычно в это время идет в обратном направлении. Или это из-за того, что Куроко просто не привык чувствовать вину? Сегодня в садике дети красиво пели песню про светлячков. Куроко даже заснял их на телефон. Но думал ли он в тот момент, что конец дня обернется вот так? Может, и завтра произойдет нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Например, на этом перекрестке произойдет авария, и закончится чей-нибудь путь. Конечно, это вряд ли. Но вот что интересно: а где конец его пути? Он представляет белую нить и мысленно рисует ее на карте Токио.   
У минимаркета околачиваются подозрительные типы, но они даже не замечают, как он проходит мимо. Поворот, поворот, здесь можно и срезать, если пойти через детскую площадку. Аомине переехал сюда полгода назад, но Куроко уже знает дорогу так же хорошо, как до своего дома.  
Все-таки свет большого города такой безжизненный. Куроко очень неуютно.  
— Что случилось? — зевает Аомине, открывая дверь. Безразмерные шорты повисли на бедрах, взгляд сонный, но блестит теплотой. Такой родной и домашний, что сердце сдавливает нежностью.  
Тецу входит и не глядя ставит сумку на коробку со старым телевизором.  
— Если ты придумал, что делать со стойкой для броска Хиаши, то…  
Аомине замечает внушительную сумку с вещами на коробке, хмурится и громко вздыхает.  
— Чай, да? Кстати у меня сакэ осталось после вчерашнего прихода Кагами.  
Куроко благодарен, что он не задает лишних вопросов. Но Аомине хлопает его по спине своей огромной лапищей. Куроко пролетает по узкому проходу, тормозит на пороге кухни и передумывает насчет благодарности.  
— Спасибо. Чая будет достаточно. — Он ловит дыхание после подбадривающего хлопка. И возвращается, чтобы выровнять сначала свои ботинки, а затем разбросанные кроссовки Аомине. Еще полминуты уходит на то, чтобы унять маленькую внутреннюю бурю.  
— Прости, что побеспокоил. Ты с дежурства? — спрашивает он, заворачивая в комнату.  
С кухни слышится стук, треск и грохот падения чего-то металлического на плитку.  
— Да, — выкрикивает Аомине. «Твою мать, так вот где был насос», — слышится уже тише. — Тецу, не помнишь, где чай?  
— В шкафчике над микроволновкой, — вздыхает Куроко. Аомине из-за равнодушия к домашнему хозяйству порой забывает даже содержимое холодильника после того, как закрывает дверцу. Все об этом знают, поэтому Момои-сан вытаскивает его за продуктами в магазин, а Кагами-кун раз в неделю приходит готовить.  
В остальном Аомине вполне справляется. Куроко помнит, как на третьем году старшей школы он еженедельно выбрасывал пригласительные из университетов, а на удивленные возгласы говорил: «А что тут такого? Баскетбол от меня никуда не денется». Кто бы мог подумать, что такой еще недавно самодовольный эгоист Аомине откажется от блистательной карьеры в баскетболе. Впрочем, Куроко был уверен, что тот преуспеет где угодно, если перестанет дурачиться. Это как болезнь, которой все немножко больны, когда молоды. У Аомине она выродилась в размеренно тлеющую доброту, в которую Куроко падал все эти годы все глубже.  
— Есть омлет, жареные огурцы и оякодон, только его мало,— сообщает Аомине и после паузы добавляет, усиленно прожевывая. — А, профти, нет оякодона. Ты всё равно не любишь жирное мясо.  
Куроко приносит из комнаты пару грязных тарелок, оттесняет Аомине от столешницы и сам занимается разогреванием позднего ужина. Взгляд Аомине он затылком ощущает, но знает, что тот не полезет с расспросами, если Куроко не хочет. Каким-то шестым чувством он всегда знает, когда Куроко не хочет, а когда только вид делает. И от этого даже молчание такое уютное, что Куроко, потерявшись в мыслях, чуть не проливает кипяток мимо чашки.  
— Аомине-кун, — зовёт он, когда в желудке приятно тяжелеет теплый картофельный омлет. Иногда все же приятно поесть. Особенно с Аомине, особенно поздним вечером, особенно когда кроме них никого в квартире нет. — Мне нужна помощь с перевозкой вещей. Поможешь?  
Аомине уже поел и, подставив кулак под щеку, смотрит, как Куроко доедает свою порцию. Наверняка Момои заставила его следить, чтобы Куроко хоть под его присмотром не забывал поесть.  
— А куда я денусь? — усмехается он. — Много вещей?  
Куроко качает головой, и вдруг ему становится смешно. Аомине удивленно приподнимает брови, когда слышит его тихий смешок.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает он.  
— Я с родителями поругался, — говорит Куроко, откладывая палочки на стол. — Хочу переехать.   
— Нда. — Аомине комично сжимает губы. — Умеешь ты удивлять,Тецу. Конечно, с родителями ругаться всегда хреново, но сбегать — совсем не круто. Хотя я тоже сбегал.  
— В двенадцать лет. Потому что тебе запретили телевизор, пока не сдашь все экзамены.  
— Эй, между прочим, это было как конец света! — смеется Аомине, откидываясь назад на табурете и чуть не падая.  
Смех всегда делал все лучше. Куроко чувствует, как испаряется тяжесть с сердца. На несколько секунд он позволяет нежности отразиться на лице. Аомине ловит его взгляд и улыбается.  
— Скажи, что у тебя сейчас не конец света. — Его голос вдруг соскальзывает на хрипотцу, а улыбка скисает на губах. — У тебя всегда такое лицо. Ну как тогда… я не могу на тебя такого смотреть. Сразу себя виноватым чувствую.  
Куроко отгоняет мурашек, рассыпающихся от затылка. Открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но Аомине перебивает его, махая рукой.  
—Тейко, Тецу, Тейко.  
— Да, — после паузы говорит Куроко, аккуратно подбирая слова, — это был конец света. Но сейчас совсем по-другому. Я просто переезжаю. Это случилось бы рано или поздно. Родители… поймут позже.  
Аомине вздыхает и резко поднимается, обдавая потоком воздуха.  
— Ну и ладно. Пойду тогда футон тебе расстелю.  
Куроко кивает и начинает собирать тарелки.

 

От новой квартиры до садика полчаса ходьбы, можно проехаться, но Куроко предпочитает пешую прогулку, через мост и мимо отделения полиции, где работает Аомине. Конечно, Аомине там находится не постоянно, но Куроко не может отказать себе в удовольствии представить как тот, думая о составлении служебной записки, рассеянно выглядывает в окно, замечает его и тихо желает хорошего дня. Поскольку проходит уже месяц с переезда, Куроко надеется, что статистически так случится хотя бы один раз.  
Они видятся чаще: в минимаркетах, на остановке, во время ежевечерних прогулок с Ниго или патрульного обхода Аомине. Останавливаются поболтать о погодных сводках, о новом блокбастере, приближающемся дне рождения Кагами, достоинствах собачьего корма, строительстве новой ветки метро, энтропии вселенной (в рамках просвещения).  
Для Куроко эти встречи важны.  
У Аомине есть маленькие баскетбольные фанаты, которых он иногда тренирует на старой площадке недалеко от дома. Куроко еще до ссоры с родителями приходил посмотреть их тренировку, но, поняв, что Аомине и сам неплохо справляется, решил не мешать. Аомине старательно скрывает гордость за их успехи, когда Куроко спрашивает о его ребятах. Сердце распирает от теплоты. А потом оказывается, что через два квартала возле средней школы есть еще одна баскетбольная площадка, и мальчишки, которые узнают в нем Куроко-сенсея из детского садика «Оя», не прочь потренироваться под его началом.  
На какое-то время жадность, сковывающая до костей, отступает.  
Однако сообщение Акаши нарушает естественный ход вещей.  
— Тебе скучно, не правда ли? — Акаши, как всегда, читает его лучше всех. Наверное, в его глазах Куроко одна из самых интересных книг.  
Куроко перестает делать вид, будто занят наблюдением за прогуливающимися по тротуару прохожими, взбалтывает трубочкой лед в стакане вишневого сока и отвечает на выжидательный взгляд Акаши.  
— У меня есть интересная работа, чудесные друзья. Меня не ищет Интерпол, Япония никому не объявляла войны, Солнце погаснет через восемь миллиардов лет. Это очень серьезные поводы радоваться жизни, Акаши-кун.  
Акаши согласно кивает.  
Официантка в закрытом черном платье тормозит возле их столика, забирает его чашку, вопросительно смотрит, но, не получив распоряжений, неслышно перемещается к следующему столику.  
— Однако глобальное потепление не отступает. Это не считая того, что в мире полно брошенных детей, щенков, а медицина бессильна перед старением.  
Куроко вздыхает и отпивает из трубочки сок.  
— Это не скука, это тоска.  
Акаши кладет ладони на стол, перегибается через столик и тихо, будто боясь, что их подслушают, говорит:  
— Я знаю. Поэтому позвал. — От него пахнет терпкими холодными духами, и взгляд такой же ровный, остужающий. — Если бы Аомине случайно не проговорился Момои о твоей неожиданной ночевке у него, никто бы ничего и не заподозрил.  
Акаши всегда говорит меньше, чем подразумевает. Как в шпионских фильмах.  
Куроко думает о том, что в сравнении с брошенными щенками, одинокими стариками и загнивающими в роскоши арабскими шейхами его проблема не стоит внимания. Так, легкая царапина. Думает, что Акаши просто добивается признания проблемы, которой для Куроко не существует. Ему хорошо так, как есть.  
Но оставлять Акаши без ответа как минимум невежливо, он ограничивается обтекаемым вариантом.  
— Я поругался с родителями.  
Акаши знает это и молчит, ожидая продолжения. Горло першит, приходится сглотнуть.  
— Хороший повод начать самостоятельную жизнь.  
Ох. Перед ним стоит наполовину полный стакан холодного сока, а он сглатывает слюну, будто нервничает.  
Ладно, немного нервничает. Он знает, зачем его зовет Акаши. Хотя видятся они нечасто, но у них есть маленький секрет, который их объединяет крепче, чем дружба.  
— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь об этом говорить, Куроко. — Акаши качает головой. — Но ты не понимаешь рисков.  
Почему не понимает? Прекрасно понимает. Куроко говорил с родителями: они очень его любят, но даже им сложно смириться с тем, что их взрослый сын любит мужчину. О внуках вопрос уже не поднимается, но о карьере Куроко они еще беспокоятся. Так легко вылететь с работы за одно только подозрение в нетрадиционных связях.  
— Скажи, ты вообще думал, что нужно признаться Аомине?  
Куроко упрямо смотрит на Акаши. Акаши сжимает губы и барабанит пальцами по столу. Раз, другой.  
— Понятно, — фыркает он. — Ты тоже не собираешься.  
Еще в школе Куроко замечал, что интерес Акаши не ограничивается девочками. Акаши в свою очередь заметил взгляды Куроко в сторону Аомине. Это огромная удача, что они нашли друг друга. Общаются, как сейчас, они редко. У каждого своя жизнь, но эти разговоры им нужны как воздух.  
— А почему ты не сказал? — спрашивает Куроко. Нет ни одного человека, который мог бы отказать Акаши: будь то хоть парень, хоть девушка.  
Его губы растягиваются в тонкой улыбке.  
— Потому же, почему и ты.  
— Не будь таким самоуверенным. Всего ты знать не можешь.  
— Верно, но мои предположения зачастую сбываются.  
— Тогда скажи мне, почему я до сих пор не признался Аомине-куну, и я развею твои сомнения. — Куроко начинает злиться.  
— Если хочешь узнать, просто спроси. Это не сложно. — Акаши устраивается удобнее на стуле и оттягивает ворот светлой рубашки. Лето убийственно жаркое, синоптики обещают, что вот-вот снова вернется сезон дождей, но этим прогнозам уже около недели.  
Куроко понимает, что спорить не имеет смысла. Как он не хочет вслух говорить, так и Акаши не признается. Это больно для них обоих. И даже мысленно озвучивать причину — все равно что расписываться в собственной глупости.  
Они сидят еще пятнадцать минут, обсуждая ни к чему не обязывающие вещи, вроде учебы, работы, друзей, планов на лето. Куроко даже кажется, что они оба получают от этого своеобразное удовольствие. А потом за Акаши приезжает серый ниссан и увозит его обратно во вселенную, где нет места для таких вот встреч.

 

В конце концов Аомине уламывает Куроко на ночевку, и они смотрят старое черно-белое кино. Куроко принес ноутбук, поскольку своего у Аомине нет: говорит, что для порнушки хватает и смартфона. И, как следовало ожидать, Аомине начинает зевать уже на пятнадцатой минуте.  
— Только тебе может быть интересен фильм про маленьких детей. — Он сползает по подушке. Куроко блаженно тает, когда Аомине прислоняется головой к его бедру, куда, судя по ощущениям, стеклись все нервные окончания.  
— У них многому можно поучиться. — Куроко слышит себя как сквозь слой воды. — Разве я когда-нибудь говорил, что не люблю фильмы про полицейских?  
Аомине мычит. Куроко чувствует ногой вибрацию его голоса. Жар расползается лавиной.  
— Нужно быть многосторонним, Аомине-кун. — Куроко не смотрит на экран, он смотрит на завихрения черных волос на макушке Аомине. Рука так чешется пропустить сквозь пальцы жесткий ежик, почувствовать горячую кожу хоть на несколько секунд.  
Выстрел звучит как настоящий, Куроко приходит в себя и смотрит, как мужчина стоит на веранде и перезаряжает ружье, а перепуганный мальчишка уползает в кусты без штанов, которые застряли в колючей проволоке забора.  
— А вот и перестрелка, — Аомине оживляется и снова усаживается. — Мне нравится.  
— Каждому свое. — Куроко разочарован, но никто кроме него самого этого не знает.  
Поскольку никто больше не стреляет, Аомине снова начинает клевать носом. Куроко пару раз делает паузы и объясняет происходящее, чтобы растормошить его. Во время ползущих титров Аомине худо-бедно признается, что фильм понравился, но следом просит Куроко закачать боевик или фантастику. И уходит на кухню за закуской.  
Куроко ищет самый скучный и длинный фильм и пытается не представлять, как осуждающе сейчас мог бы смотреть на него Акаши. Аомине засыпает уже через полчаса после начала. В животе Куроко пузырится маленькое счастье. А может пол-литра пива, которое оказалось чуть более крепким, чем он того хотел. Куроко смотрит, как по смуглой коже Аомине прыгают экранные блики. Тот сопит, привалившись к плечу, жар от тела парализует мысли. Куроко понимает, что это беда, и делает то, о чем жалеет. Он, наконец, понимает, о каких рисках говорил Акаши.  
На этот раз он звонит первым.

 

Встретиться получается только через две недели, потому что на летних каникулах Акаши путешествует по Европе.  
В понедельник вечером приходит смс. Куроко как раз провожает шумную компанию ребятишек и их родителей, когда в кармане фартука чирикает входящее сообщение. Он машет на прощание и возвращается в группу, где остается пара малышей, собирающихся в полет на Марс. Куроко присаживается на детский стульчик и снимает блокировку. Акаши его ждет в том же кафе сегодня в семь вечера. Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Куроко печатает ответ и тихонько выдыхает. Надо же, как нелегко ему далось ожидание.  
С того вечера он сводил общение с Аомине к минимуму. На вечеринку Кагами приглашено столько людей, что Куроко даже не прикладывает особых усилий, чтобы избегать Аомине. Но вечеринка всего на одну ночь, а жить в одном районе и не пересекаться нигде гораздо подозрительнее. Голова кружится, даже когда он слышит голос по телефону. Аомине однажды заходит проверить Куроко на работе, когда тот гуляет с малышами. Сердце при его виде бешено колотится под самым горлом. Куроко отвечает коротко — не слышит половины фраз. Внимание ускользает на губы Аомине, поднимающийся кадык, руки, открытые легкой летней рубашкой. Чтобы не упасть лицом, Куроко исхитряется развернуться, чтобы дети увидели пришедшего в гости господина полицейского. Аомине минут пять пытается рассказывать о своей работе, а все остальное время изображает карусельку, пока капельки пота на его лбу не складываются в иероглифы «Спаси, Тецу».  
Все остальное время не думать об Аомине не получается. Тецуя переходит черту тем злополучным вечером, пользуясь безнаказанностью, и с тех пор Аомине регулярно во снах воплощает развратные сюжеты. Куроко подолгу лежит на футоне после разрядки и вспоминает, как он жил раньше — ведь раньше для него существовало столько вещей, которые были важнее Аомине Дайки. А теперь тот забредал даже в размышления о производителях конфет.   
На встречу с Акаши он приходит ровно за шесть минут до назначенного времени. Через минуту серый ниссан четвертого поколения неслышно припарковывается за десяток метров от кафе. Взгляды прохожих магнитом притягиваются к открывающейся дверце пассажирского сидения. На Акаши пижонские белые брюки и такая же хлопковая безрукавка. Кожа слегка позолочена загаром, а волосы будто еще больше налиты кровавым оттенком. Он выглядит свежо и улыбается, когда замечает Куроко. Только взгляд неживой — темнее, чем до поездки.  
Куроко несколько секунд раздумывает, стоит ли рассказывать Акаши то, что он собирался. Но рукопожатие выходит теплым и уверенным — Куроко не замечает в нем напряжения.  
Акаши окидывает его с ног до головы: Куроко тоже подстроился под погоду, надев голубую футболку и серые шорты, разве что на левом запястье разноцветные бусы, которые сплели ему дети. Он неловко усмехается и поправляет их.  
— Ты неплохо держишься, — говорит Акаши, присаживаясь.  
— Ты тоже.  
Официантка убегает с их заказом, а Куроко не знает, чем заполнить повисшую паузу. С чего начать? Акаши, мне страшно. Акаши, не хочу его терять. Акаши, я так его хочу, что зубы сводит. Акаши, почему это так больно? Акаши, как это прекратить? Куроко кажется, что он должен знать ответ. Это же Акаши. Он всегда ближе всех к истине.  
Но Акаши даже не улыбается. Куроко никогда его таким не видел. Нет дежурной улыбки, которая не дает посторонним попасть в омут его жизни, Акаши слепо смотрит на салфетницу, крепко сжимая телефон в ладонях. Куроко хочет закрыть глаза, но не может. Он не первый раз спрашивает, кто тот человек, которому Акаши отдал сердце.  
— Знаешь, даже жаль, что мы не влюблены друг в друга, — говорит Куроко и кладет руку поверх сжатых пальцев.  
Акаши смотрит на их ладони, а потом на него, и кивает.  
— Так было бы намного проще.  
— Я думал над твоими словами, — признается Куроко. — Я слишком дорожу Аомине-куном, чтобы говорить ему.  
— Хочешь сойти с ума, как я? Да? — Акаши иронично склоняет голову. — Наблюдать, как Аомине встречает милую девочку и влюбляется в нее, слушать рассказы о ней, быть свидетелем на свадьбе, крестным их первенца? Ты хочешь этого?  
Слышать гораздо хуже, чем представлять. Реальность наваливается быстрее и неотвратимее.  
— Нет, я этого не вынесу, — наконец произносит Куроко.  
Акаши вздыхает, расправляет плечи, становится тем, кем все его привыкли видеть.  
— Кто знает. У тебя странная удача.

 

Это солнечное субботнее утро Куроко хочет провести, читая книжку в кровати. Он не ждет никого, но стук двери застает его врасплох. Аомине на пороге упирается руками в колени и дышит, будто бежал всю дорогу. Куроко трет глаза и пытается вспомнить, не забыл ли он о чем.  
— Матч! — говорит Аомине с порога и хватает его за плечи.— У моих ребят сейчас матч. Эти засранцы даже не сказали. Скорее одевайся!  
Аомине трясется, как молодой отец, которому должны вот-вот дать на руки его первенца. Куроко млеет. Он хочет прижать Аомине к стенке и целовать, пока дыхание не закончится.  
Надев первые попавшиеся рубашку и джинсы, он бежит за Аомине.  
Площадка старая, здесь поблизости никаких школ — только храмы, магазины и бары. Никому она не интересна. Панели вогнуты и разболтаны на столбах, будто пережили зомби-апокалипсис, краска на щитках отбилась, а асфальтовая разметка едва проступает. Но мальчишки на площадке играют так, будто это финал и тысячи людей следят за исходом. Мяч звонко отбивает по асфальту учащенный ритм. Сердце Куроко стучит в такт ударам. Он узнает вторую команду, против которой играют подопечные Аомине, и тихо смеется иронии, с которой жизнь преподносит сюрпризы.  
Аомине и Куроко осторожно прикрывают за собой калитку, однако несколько ребят, поддерживающих со скамьи, оборачиваются.  
— Аомине-сан! — зовет лохматый мальчишка с мелированием на челке.  
— Куроко-сенсей! Откуда? — Атсуя, мальчик, заглядывающий изредка на его тренировки, прижимает к груди доску с мелом, на котором выведено «12:16». Веснушки на его лице вспыхивают красным.  
— Аомине-сан позвал, — поясняет он, присаживаясь на свободное место на лавочке. — Кто ведет?  
— Не мы. Но это только второй тайм. — Атсуя смотрит на Аомине с подозрением. И, придвигая ладошку к лицу, шепотом спрашивает. — А что, вы друг друга знаете?  
На плечи кто-то наваливается.  
—А кто это такие «не мы», а? Куроко-сенсей? — Аомине дышит ему в ухо. Куроко не может подавить дрожь, волоски на затылке встают дыбом.

 

Спустя пару часов они оба, измотанные переживаниями, идут домой к Аомине: Куроко устал так, будто сыграл настоящий матч. Команда Аомине, конечно же, побеждает, но команда Куроко не сдается до последнего. После финального свистка звучит привычное «Мы победим в следующий раз» и «Это было круто! Сыграем еще!». Эйфория и смех, подавленность и слезы — это снова есть в жизни Куроко. Он впервые за два прошедших с переезда месяца так счастлив. Он любит Аомине, он любит баскетбол, он снова по-настоящему живет.  
Но идущий рядом с ним Аомине не разделяет настроения. Он задумчиво сжимает губы, нервничает. Куроко по опыту знает, что тот не будет долго держать все в себе. Он ждет.  
— Тецу. — Аомине останавливается, вынуждая Куроко сделать то же самое. — Что с тобой происходит?  
Вот так. Сразу в лоб.  
Но Куроко не знает, что ответить. Свернуть тему? Сделать вид, что не понимает? Проигнорировать? Ответить честно? Ни один вариант его не устраивает. Куроко сам себя загнал и теперь не может найти выход.  
Он молчит, надеясь, что Аомине что-то добавит, и его слова наведут на нужное решение.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Ты отдаляешься. — Аомине стоит напротив. Вид у него самый решительный. Куроко может сколько угодно плести лингвистические паутины, раздражая Аомине, заставляя его поступать, как того хочет Куроко. Но когда Аомине стоит и смотрит на него, будто уже просчитал все ходы и любая попытка его провести будет пресечена в зародыше, Куроко замирает как преступник, пойманный на горячем, и дожидается приговора. В конце концов, Куроко слишком долго убегал.  
Он даже расслабляется.  
Сердце не стучит, оно громыхает, пробивая грудную клетку. Куроко понимает, что сам хочет быть пойманным и знать, что его никто не отпустит. Но только если это касается Аомине.  
Молчание затягивается. Аомине не выдерживает:  
— Тецу! — Эхо его имени отскакивает от бетонных стен заборов в узкой улочке. — Ты может быть и гребанный покерфейсер восьмидесятого уровня. Можешь морочить голову кому угодно, но только не мне. Я тебя знаю дольше всех! И знаю, что ты всегда замалчиваешь самое важное! Но я не хочу снова тебя потерять только потому, что ты такой упрямый. Из нас двоих только я могу еще быть ослом!  
Злость Аомине окатывает Куроко с ног до головы. Аомине всегда искренен в своих чувствах, он никогда юлить не станет, поэтому Куроко совершенно несправедливо поступает, когда молчит.  
Смирившись с тишиной, Аомине добавляет как-то совсем слабо:  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты исчез из моей жизни, Тецу.  
Куроко не верит в то, что слышит. Понял ли Аомине то, что сейчас сказал? Куроко всматривается, и ему кажется, что Аомине имеет в виду как раз то, что говорит. Или Куроко уже хочет выдать желаемое за действительное?  
К черту, думает Куроко и сокращает расстояние между ними.  
— Аомине-кун. — Он берет его за ворот футболки и тянет на себя. Аомине смотрит удивленно, но не возражает.  
— Аомине-кун, я очень жадный, — тихо говорит он. Его взгляд с глаз падает на губы. — Я займу в твоей жизни все место.  
На этот раз Куроко ни о чем не жалеет. Судя по тому, с каким жаром Аомине отвечает на поцелуй, он — тоже.

 

— Акаши-кун, привет.  
— Здравствуй, Куроко. Как ты?  
На том конце слышно английскую речь с тяжелым американским акцентом. Судя по раскатистому эху и стуку каблуков, Акаши находится в холле. Куроко так неудобно, что он дергает Акаши, который сейчас, вероятно, на другом конце земного шара. Сколько там часов разницы? Двенадцать или тринадцать? Он смотрит на время — почти десять — ну, хоть не разбудил.  
— Прошу прощения, я наверное не вовремя. Перезвоню позже. — Он собирается положить трубку.  
— Ты не думаешь, что если бы я не мог говорить, то не ответил бы на вызов? — Куроко слышит мягкую улыбку в его голосе.  
— Прошу прощения, — повторяет он. Терпение Акаши — не то, что хочется испытывать.  
— Это очень дорого. Думай, что просишь.  
— Хорошо.  
Куроко думает. Мысль набрать Акаши пришла спонтанно, только что говорить? Последняя встреча оставила после себя тяжелое свинцовое послевкусие.  
— Спасибо тебе, — наконец говорит он. — Ты очень хороший человек.  
Пауза короткая. Акаши быстро делает выводы.  
— Ясно. Значит ты поговорил с Аомине.  
Это не то, что хочется услышать, когда слова идут от самого сердца.  
— Тебе тоже стоит. Хотя бы ради себя. Ты слишком строг.  
— Куроко.  
— Пожалуйста, подумай, Акаши-кун. Это не сложно. Когда ты приезжаешь?  
— Семестр скоро начнется, так что в течение недели.  
— Давай встретимся, поиграем. Думаю, ребята не против снова собраться. Даже Мидорима-кун.  
— Через неделю, — вздыхает Акаши-кун. Куроко слышит, как щелкает виртуальная клавиатура. — Это будет воскресенье, двадцать восьмое.  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением, — говорит Куроко, празднуя мысленную победу.


End file.
